1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for reducing power consumption in a receiver supporting early decoding
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication system may be implemented based on various technologies for high-speed packet data communication. One of the various technologies may include error correction decoding.
In the wireless communication system, a transmitter may encode and transmit information bits of the data to be transmitted, in units of packets, by means of an encoder, and a receiver may receive the encoded packets over a wireless channel and decode the received packets by means of a decoder, thereby recovering the information bits.
The decoder may attempt to decode some signals in one transmission time interval (TTI), before receiving all of the signals corresponding to one TTI for encoding. If the channel condition is good, the receiver is more likely to succeed in decoding before receiving all of the signals of one TTI. In this case, the receiver may unnecessarily receive signals for the remaining period in which the receiver has not yet received signals.